My Vampire Prince!
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: She's a half-Vampire, He's a Vampire Prince ... what's going to happen when their path crossed... CH 7 UP! In the process of editing! DISCONTINUE TILL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I do not own KWMS, if I did Usui and Misaki would be married.

Author's Note : Many thanks for my hero... Violetshades for editing this chapter :) Alright, the Prologue is here...^^

Dedications : Violetshades...^^

* * *

><p>Vampires are mythological beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or living.<p>

In my story, there would be two types of Vampires which I decided to name the Dark and the Light Vampires.

Light Vampires – the Protagonists of this story, also known as the protectors of the Vampire World.

Dark Vampires – the Antagonists of this story, and also known as the destroyers of peace in Vampire World.

**Their History …..**

Each Vampire had their own unique history, I shall start off with the Light Vampire…technically, their history is easier to understand than the Dark Vampire.

Light Vampires, the protectors of Vampire World, vowed to bring peace and security by taking the pledge that signified their loyalty to keeping the Vampire World safe, and received a mark/tattoo for recognition. This way, it would be easier to recognize them as their mark could be found on their right shoulder.

Thanks to them, from generation to generation, there was peace and other vampires, especially half-vampires, felt safe to head out alone at night.

Soon, jealousy arose in the Dark Lord, as he personally thought that the Vampire World belonged to him and everyone should address him as "**My Lord**". He thought he should be the Ruler instead of the Light Vampires' Ruler, Usui's grandfather, Itachimu.

The Dark Lord, Nagi, and Itachimu knew each other since young, both of them were rivals in many ways, from their academy performance to their combat skills.

Nevertheless, they were best friends that never betrayed each other, out of the billions of Vampires, only these two believed that the Dark and Light vampires could live together in harmony. Never did they know that one simple incident would tear them apart.

It was a woman. A half-vampire woman, that tore the two apart.

Regardless of your gender as long as you fallen under the term "Half-Vampire", your blood is highly wanted by many Dark Vampires also known as the descendants of the Dark Lord.

Half-Vampire's blood had its pros and cons too, from curing one's injuries, to increasing the power of the Dark Vampires. As half-vampires are believed to be easily hypnotized once a Dark Vampire cast a spell on them, the bite will be deadly, and they will either be turned into a dark vampire, or die because of blood poisoning.

**Notes**:

For the Light Vampires who had fallen in love with a half-vampire and wished to claim them as their future spouse before they went through the transformation, they would bear the claim on his or her arms. This is because many believed that the transformation would make the half-vampire lose all their memories, and by bearing claim, it is believed that the memories will stay intact.

Back to the story…after the transformation was complete, Half-Vampires officially became Vampires, but still not a Light Vampire yet. (**Refer to first paragraph) **This was to become a Light Vampire, Half-Vampires needed to prove their loyalties to the Late Ruler of Vampire World, Itachimu, by taking the pledge and bear the mark/tattoo of a protector.

The new recruits (**Half-Vampires that successfully underwent the transformation and wished to be a part of the Light Vampires**) would be sent to Vampire Academy to join the others like them: Vampires that have not gone through the Ritual but wished to be a part of the Light Vampires, for their training session on their combat skills and many more.

* * *

><p>Light Vampires – The protectors<p>

Dark Vampires – The destroyers.

Vampires – At the age of 18, all of them are needed to decide the next path of their life.

If they wanted to join the Light Vampires, all of them are required to attend Vampire Academy and do the Light Vampire Ritual.

* * *

><p>Half-Vampires – At the age of 18 are required to undergo a transformation, after the transformation is complete….you are required to choose the side you wish to join.<p>

*Note - All Vampires found in Vampire Academy are loyal to the Light Vampires, but there are some cases where some Half-Vampires or Vampires are working for the Dark Vampires. **(More will be explained in future chapter: D)**

Vampire Academy - A place where Vampires receive their training...

With this we shall go ahead to the Dark Vampire History.

Dark Vampires are believe to be the descendants of the Dark Lord as each of them have been trained and specially chosen by the Dark Lord personally before he died.

They had been feared for centuries. Legend says that they were back for revenge, and were going to destroy all the Light Vampires, as they loved to target Half-Vampires for their blood to increase their power.

Dark Vampires could be easily identified by their appearance: extremely pale white skin with crimson red eyes, whether they are in their rage mode or not, and they usually like to travel in small groups of 3-4.

Males like to use their charms to help them get their prey by mesmerizing the female populations of the half-vampires.

* * *

><p>End, Please review...^^<p> 


	2. Usui to the rescue!

Author's Note : Second installment of MVK...XD hope you guys enjoy it :) Edited Version as at 12/11/12

Dedication :violetshades

Beta-reader : violetshades

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki's POV<strong>

_"Wasn't this the usual routine I have to face: , being chase away with pitchforks, broomsticks and garlics every time I volunteer to purchase groceries from the supermarket,? Life as a half-vampire in this city filled with human beings is tough…"_

_"You guys must wonder, wouldn't I use my fangs to hurt them rather than escaping from their attacks,? Well,it's kind of complicated to explain But, if you guys are willing to listen I shall tell you about my family history."_

_"Ayuzawa Family History! What I've heard from my Mum, Minako, was that, love kind of sparked between her and my Vampire Dad during their high-school period since my Dad kind of fell into the category of the hottest guys in her campus. Everything started with a simple kiss that leaded to so much more that's how I was been born into this world as a half-vampire."_

_"Enough of my family history, I think it's time for me to introduce myself,: Hi I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, Eighteen this year...now single. For vampires or half-vampires like me, all of us need to attend this special school named Vampire Academy to receive training from our teachers."_

_"Luckily for her, my sister, Suzana, is human. This means that it's much easier and more convenient for her to survive in the city we live in. Not so much for me, though."_

_"In the Vampire World, when a half-vampire turns eighteen, you will need to undergo a transformation to become a full-fledged Vampire whether you like it or not. This was the only reason why my family ran away and hid in this city full of human beings, because it's much safer here as compared to our previous home surrounded by vampires. At any time of the day, a Dark Vampire might attack you by surprise ."_

_"Additional information for you: we, vampires, do not befriend humans or have a relationships with them, if any of the Vampires are caught breaking these "Rules" By starting a relationship with a human, that child must not live as it was a disgrace to the vampire world."_

_"My sister and I are a disgrace to the Vampire World, and many Vampires hate us because of that. They strongly believe that we don't deserve to live at all... and ever since the other Vampires found out about our existence... there was a huge change in our life...that was also the last time I ever saw my Dad."_

_"Another rumor I heard from my Mum before we received the letter, was that my Dad sacrificed his life to save the both of us. I'm not sure if it's true or not because not long after he disappeared, we received another letter telling us that my Dad left us behide because of a woman, a hot and sexy vampire woman to be exact."_

_"It's getting late; I need to head back."_

* * *

><p>The sky was pitch-black and not even a single star could be spotted. To make things worst, I could feel that someone was stalking me throughout my whole journey and this feeling sure gave me Goosebumps.<p>

_"I m not that pretty nor do I have the hour-glass figure, why would a stalker need to stalk me?"_

_"I should have listen to my Mum's advice to bring an umbrella with me everywhere I go incase there's a stalker or a rapist being mesmerised by me."_

**Usui's POV**

_"Make a note to drink that bastard's blood that tried to hurt Misaki earlier, just kidding! But it's fun stalking her. Misaki Ayuzawa do you know that it's dangerous for you to be-alone at night where many Dark Vampires are chasing after your blood? _

_ "If I really gave up on you, I wouldn't have followed you here secretly and gave up my duties as the vampire prince. Did I ever told you that you look cute when you are scared? Scream my name and I'll be there for you." LOVE THIS LINE!_

_"Let's start with this: Alright, Usui Takumi, that's me! Hmm...Nineteen this year, and yup you got it right, single for life until I met Misaki when we were both young. She's the one that changed my mind about being single."_

_"In the Vampire World, I'm also known as the Vampire Prince, The third one to the heir, my mission in the human world is to persuade Misaki to head back; attend** "Vampire Academy**" and jolly-well accept the transformation."_

"_I think I'll stop here, got to check out on Misaki."_

**Back with Misaki ….**

"Strange that the path seems longer than usual, looks like there's no exit for this path." Misaki sighed.

***Bushes Moving***

Misaki stops in her track as she look around for any suspicious character since it was late at night, probably no one gonna hear her if she ever shouts for help.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty lady? Wanna have fun with me at the back of the alley?" a drunken man asked her as his hands roamed up and down her arms causing her things to slip out of her palms.

"Let me go, you Jerk."

"Wrong answer." The drunken man shifted his hands from her arms to her waist before she could respond.

"Not until we have some fun, Missy!" just before his lips could touch Misaki's another pair of muscular arms pulled Misaki away.

"Who the hell are you?!" the drunken man demanded an answer.

"Do you really want to know, who I am?" Usui asked him.

"If you're not her fiancé or husband, move aside coz this girl is mine."

"Let me warn you, never mess with a vampire." Usui told him as his

deep emerald eyes changed to a pair of red blood-shot eyes. The blood vessels found near his pupil could burst any second, his deadly fangs shone brightly in pitch-dark night.

Misaki, whom was Caught by surprise, couldn't believed that the guy standing right in front of her was her childhood friend: Usui.

"Leave her alone." Usui warned him.

"A VAMPIRE!" the drunken man shouted for help before he ran for his life.

"Are you alright, Misaki?" Usui asked her as his eyes started turning back to the pair of warm and lovely emerald eyes that Misaki fell in love with.

"I'm fine, Usui you should head back now it's late." Just as Misaki was about to make her move, Takumi stopped her.

"Hold on, Misaki, I'm here to take you back by all means and if you are willing to cooperate with me, I promise that I won't hurt you."

"What if I don't?"

"Misa, you leave me with no choice but this..." Usui knocked her unconscious and caught her in time before her body reach the ground.

_"I am sorry, Misaki; I'm doing it for your own good…. Even if it makes you hate me."_

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated...^^<p>

__12/11/12

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)


	3. Vampire Academy Application form

**Disclaimers : **I do not own Maid Sama, I do not make any profits out of it ...

**Claimers** : I do own Danielle and the story-line other than that I own nothing!

**Special Dedications : **Fatemoon, Umica, hitsugayatoushirou1220, Dreamy Tears, ChuGaEun, Riko Chiaki and Blueberryxn and VioletShade

**Authoress Notes : **My update will be slow once 2012 starts, I got to focus on my high-school student life ... blah XD Another update :) Many thanks to those that added this fic to your favorite list or on alert :) Once again NO Flame Master!

**The email used in this fic might look weird because does allow and (dots) XDDDD**

Remember to left me a review later :) Arigato ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Usui's Pov<strong>

_Well, Well look at you little Bunny fallen asleep in the bathtub, aren't you uncomfortable in that position… No Fear! Your Knight is here to save you._

_Misaki, your figure never failed to amaze me with the long creamy legs of your to the fully grown cleavage. If you're a Vampire now I might fuse with you now ,too bad you're not aVampire yet, at most I could only do this to you Misaki._

Usui went to lift Misaki's body up and cupped her cheeks gently, placed his lips on top of her neck and kissed it lightly, hoped to leave a mark.

* * *

><p><strong>3 minutes later ….<strong>

"Ta-Da, I shall name the '**Mark', 'Takumi's Moe Bites' **Usui took a last glance at the sleeping figure before he left the bathroom and signal one of his maids to carry Misaki out of the bathtub and got her changed before placing her back to the bed.

Danielle, one of the oldest maids in this place whom was the over all in charge of the maids serving this palace, nodded her head and signal other two to follow her.

Students of '**Vampire Academy'** their lessons are going to resume in two days time for new comers they are required to fill up the Registration form and send it over to '**Vamp_ Academy **'. Successful applicants were be informed by email or Message **(SMS)**.

* * *

><p>Takumi decided to use this time to fill an online form for Misaki since she's too stubborn to fill it up herself. Usui switch on his laptop and type in the <strong>Uniform Resource Locator (URL)<strong> while waiting for it to load as he took a sip of coffee.

***Screen loading* to Vampire Academy's Website.**

_"Enter my password."_

Usui type in his usual password since every student in '**Vampire Academy'** has a personal account for their teacher to send them their assignments, their results, survey forms, training venues and news updates from the campus.

_"For a new Registration , click on the second tab."_

"_Please fill up this form and send in a photo after you have complete the form. Thank you!"_

_"Misaki, with this you can't run and hide from me" _Usui smirked as he started filling up the form.

* * *

><p><em>Vampire Academy's Registration Form<em>

_Name: Misaki Ayuzawa_

_Age: 18_

_Date of Birth: 29 September_

_Relationship Status: In a Complicated relationship with Usui Takumi_

_Siblings: Ayuzawa Suzuna_

_Short Biography about you: I 'm a half Vampire, who is madly in love with Usui Takumi._

_Reasons for joining Vampire Academy: The only Academy that accept Half Vampire._

**_*Note to all applicants, Remember to send a photo of yourself*_**

* * *

><p>"Ayuzawa, I would love to see the expression on your face once you found out about this." Usui smiled.<p>

"Alright, next stop the picture station which one should I choose Ayuzawa." Usui was having difficulties choosing the perfect picture of Misaki from his picture folder. These pictures were being taken secretly during the period where Usui followed Misaki to the human world.

"Master Usui, everything is in perfect order." Danielle told him.

"Thanks!"

"If you need anything, just call me." Danielle excused herself.

"I shall close my eyes, and randomly click one."

* * *

><p><strong>1 minute later ….<strong>

"You look Hilarious Misaki." Usui can't stop laughing at the picture.

"Press the Submit Button… Done."

"Thank you for submitting the form, we will inform you if your application is successful or not …"

_"Now, we shall wait for the reply Misaki."_

* * *

><p><strong>Edited Version as at 14 March 2012 , White Day :3<strong>

**~Happy White Day, Readers!**

**Twinkle Earthling!**


	4. Dark Vampires

**A/N: EDITED VERSION AS AT 15/7/12**

**Disclaimers ****ON THE FIRST PAGE!**

**Misaki's POV...**

_I was awake once again, I guess the sleeping pill did helped to lessen my dizziness, the bed's too comfortable and the softness of the pillow makes me sleepy. Flashbacks came to me at the speed of the light and this does rang a bell to me._

_Before I head to slumber land, I'm positive that I was taking a quick shower in the bathtub and here I'm on the bed. Could it be that … No…. It can't be right I mean...that ... the ... Usui I knew wasn't this kind of guy maybe it just my imagination, or maybe it 's not!_

_What if something really did happened between us earlier? How am I supposed to face Mum and Suzuna, What if I'm pregnant? Or come to worst I need to marry him for the sake of my family's reputation._

_Oh, Mother superior what have I done to deserve this? Is this the angel you send to me while I'm in some sort of danger or is this a joke? Maybe I'm still in my dreamland that why I'm on the bed instead of the bathtub._

_Alright…. Misaki take a deep breath and it's time to wake up from your dream. As I jolted up from the bed and made my way towards the giant mirror in front of me stared at it for a few second and Realized that there a mark on my neck, a love bites to be exact._

_How did it happened? Where did it happened? These questions sounds like mantra in my mind._

* * *

><p>"Oh god, It was Usui that did this !" Misaki had enough of his nonsense already; Firstly he kidnapped her and now love bites.<p>

"Usui Takumi, you're so dead now." Misaki smirked as she had a plan in stored-for him but now she got to ask him to give her an explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>Living room ….<strong>

Takumi was still waiting for the responses to the registration form that he submitted earlier as he pray that Misaki will have a place in this campus if not it's hard for her to find an academy that accept half-vampire.

"Sleeping Beauty, you're finally awake." Takumi greeted her as he places the newspaper on the left side of the dinning table.

"Yes, your Sleeping Beauty finally awake after you're done fooling her." Misaki gave him the glare.

"What did you say I didn't manage to catch it, do you mind repeating it?"

"Stop acting dumb, Takumi... I know that you swapped my medicines up."

"Maybe I did, but there's already a history …. Take a seat Milady , lunch is on its way ." Takumi pulled out the chair for her.

"What makes you thing that I'm going to have a lunch with you Master?" Misaki said as she took a sip of the orange juice.

"If you don't, I'm afraid that you're going to faint later and It would be a privilege to look after you at night... to continue where I stop earlier." Usui winked at her as this gave Misaki the goose bumps.

"Care to explain, this loves bites Takumi Usui." Misaki shouted as she splash a cup of water on him.

"Misaki, I can explain... it's not that I'm as perverted as you think I'm doing it for your safety." Usui told her.

"You're good at turning the tables around, Usui."

"You still have the cheek to call yourself a half-vamp when you are clueless about the different between a Vampire and a Half-Vamp." Takumi told her.

"Of course I know…. But that doesn't give you the permission to leave a claim on my neck you Perverted –Space Alien." Before Misaki's palm could reached Usui's cheeks, Takumi caught it in time.

"My… My, this Half-Vamp do need a few lectures on Vampires and its History" Usui grabs a chair before he pull Misaki down on his lap and wrap his arms around her slim waist to prevent her from escaping.

"Nani…. Let me go, you Hentai Uchuu-jin!" Misaki was struggling to break free from his grip but Usui's strength was too strong for her.

"Listen here little bunny, the more you struggle the more I'll increase my grip round your waist."

"Ugh, Usui wait till I get my hands on you." Misaki warned him as she bit his arms.

* * *

><p>"Misaki, you're one impatient half-vamp aren't you, can't wait to claim me as your future husband." Usui told her as he pointed to the fang mark left by Misaki.<p>

"What? I beg your pardon? claimed you as my future husband not in a billion year …. Hentai Uchuu-jin."

"You can whine about it, but its already the fact that I'm your future husband."

"Tell me which rule did in fall under the Vampires' Rules."

"Hmm… Chapter 653, script 12, line 4 stated that once a Half-Vamp bit a Vamp's arms it will claimed the partner as your life -time partner forever."

"Rubbish Rule, I never heard of it."

"It's obvious that you didn't join '**Vampire Academy'**, Daaringu!"

"Looks like you neglected the fact that I still have a book on Vampires' Rules and I did memorize all the rules that it had by heart."

"But you're missing one fact, that can't be found in the book Daaringu… The Dark Vampires' Legend."

"Dark Vampire?' Misaki asked him as she was playing with his tie.

"You got it right, The Dark Vamp…. They are the ones that you should feared instead of me, anyway here their legends."

"Dark Vampire, also known as the Dark Vamp in our world , they were Believe to be the descendents of the Dark Lord…. We used to have a close relationship with the Dark Lord until an incident torn us apart." Takumi told her.

"What incident was that?"

"Do you really want to know it?"

"Yes, Please."

"Alright, The Dark Lord and The ruler of the Vampire World A.K.A my Grandfather fell in love with a Half-Vamp which was my Grandmother at that time, The Dark Lord persuaded my Grandma to join him in the dark side and if she willing to be his bride, Her family members will be spared and if she doesn't both she and her family life will not be spared."

"At that time my Grandma was just a useless and helpless Half-Vamp, but you Misaki does inherited her stubbornness, she's just like you not wanting to accept the transformation to become a Full-Vampire."

* * *

><p>"What make her change her mind?"<p>

"Oh mind looks like someone needs to take back her words earlier for calling me a Perverted Space-Alien."

"Shut up; tell me more I need to know what happens next."

"Fine… here is it, well… it's kind of complicated to tell you the exact thing but I'll tried my best …. What I heard from my Grandma was that she decided to turn into a Full-Vampire partly was because of my Granddad, right after a Half-Vampire accept the transformation their blood isn't as effective as it was, the Dark Lord doesn't really loved my Grandma as he like to use his charm to mesmerize all female Half-Vamp and to those that fell for his love charm, well good luck to them."

"Usui, don't stop half way…. Tell me more."

"Good luck to them, in other words they were as good as dead as the Dark Lord will suck their blood and leave their corpse to dry up, maggots will start to wiggle out from different part of the corpse."

"This is freaking me out, why does the Dark Lord needs Half-Vamp's blood?"

"Legend said that, Half-Vamp's blood was been used to increase the power of the dark ones for them to rule over the Vampire World. For those Light Vampire like me will be at their mercy this was the reason there was a fight between the Light and Dark Vampire."

"That fight lasted for several years, many innocent Vampires and Vamp babies have been killed, right after my Grandma found out the Dark Lord true intentions of asking her to be his bride …. She finally agreed to accept the transformation but before she did that, my grandma kind of went to find my granddad and ask him to claim her as his wife by letting her to bite his arms like what you did to me earlier before she undergo the transformation." Takumi said.

"Why didn't they made love to each other instead of leaving a claim on his arms?" Misaki asked her.

"Good Question! Misa."

"There's rules in every countries , and we as the citizen need to obey it."

"In the Vampires' world, there's one special rule states that if a Half-Vampire and a Full-Vampire were to fuse as one, it's believe that their kids will become a Dark Vamp due to some reasons."

"What are the some reasons?"

"Usually, Half-Vampire doesn't take any pledge or bore the mark of the Light Vampire, as these made their minds easily hypnotize once a Dark-Vampire cast a spell on them, not every Half-vampire you saw on the street are good guys some of them worked for the Dark-Vampire, Misaki you got to be extremely careful at night since you're already here in the Vampire world, Do not believe them no matter what they said."

"What do you mean by that Usui, are they after my blood too?"

"Correct, this was the reason I left a claim on your neck, for you is just a simple love bites But for us its more of a protection barrier Misaki, if I'm not by your side and what if you happen to come across a Dark-Vampire, this mark will keep you safe. Legend had said that the Dark-Vamp are back for revenge."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Its up to you to believe me or not, this claim will not disappear until the day you accept the transformation Misaki, its for your own good, by the way I just help you to submit an online form for a place in **'Vampire Academy'** do you mind taking over my place while I head to the kitchen and get our lunch." Takumi told her before he left for the kitchen.

"WAIT, I didn't even know your password."

_"Great, what crisis did I get myself into this time, been kidnaped by him and now my life is in danger because of the Dark Vampires that are after my blood."_

* * *

><p><strong>7 minutes later after Usui left…..<strong>

"_You have an unread mail."_

_"Could this be the mail, Takumi asking me to wait …? Should I open it or ask him back?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Warning if you do not click your unread mails in 3 minutes time, it were be deleted!<strong>

"What is wrong with this laptop, unread mails were be deleted what should I do?" Misaki was panicking.

"Calm down, Misaki you got 3 minutes to click it."

Misaki went to click the mail hoping that the system will unlocked itself.

* * *

><p><strong>"Please enter your password"<strong>

"Password, Oh my god I don't know anything at all … Alright how about this." Misaki went to type in the password.

**"Wrong Password, you are left with two tries now if not your system were be lock forever"**

"2 tries, this is bad…. Alright I shall try again."

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki's predicted passwords<strong>

**First Try: LightVamp Academy**

**~Wrong Password~**

"Damn it, I'm down with the last try… could it be that his password was …."

**Second Try**: **Aishiteru, Misaki!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Welcome back!, Usui Takumi~<strong>

_"Is this even a password?"_

***Misaki went to click the unread mail, and it shows her the registration form and her photo***

_"Congratulation, your application was successful … student pass will be given to you on the first day of your campus life, thank you for choosing '**Vampire Academy'**."_

* * *

><p>"USUI, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Misaki headed towards the Kitchen to find him.<p>

"Misa, feeling hungry already?" Takumi asked her as he could saw smoke floating out of Misaki's head.

"I'm super hungry that I could eat a Vampire right now." before Misaki could strangle Usui, Usui flew upwards.

"Come down now, you coward Vampire."

"Not until you hear my explanations." as Takumi guessed what causes her to be mad at him.

"NEVER!" Misaki took the plate of garlic beside her and threw it upwards.

"Correction, Milady Vampires aren't scared of garlic but Half-Vamp does ….. Don't you feel any burning sensation on your palm Misaki?"

Misaki was too engrossed in throwing the garlic at him that it took her 2 minutes to realize that her palm was red and swollen from the burn.

* * *

><p>Edited Version.<p>


	5. Meet Tora, The DarkVampire's Leader!

A/N: Edited Version as at 21/7/12

"Does it still hurt, Misaki?" Usui asked her as he was bandaging her palm with a roller bandage and used the clip to secure it.

"Isn't that a rhetorical question, Usui?"

"It might be a rhetorical question to you, but to me it's not because I'm concern about you Misaki."

"We shall see about that Usui, could you tell me more about '**Vampire Academy**.'

"Looks like someone is interested in its history." Takumi teased her.

"Not really, I just need to know when are the lessons starting as I need to stock up my books."

* * *

><p>"Oh, if that's the case school going to resume tomorrow and I doubt you'll have the time to gather all the items you need , in the meantime you can borrow my books for the time been."<p>

"I don't like to owe people any favors especially you." Misaki told him.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to charge you any interests for using my books."

"What's makes you think that I would believe your sugarcoating."

"You're one troublesome Half- Vampire, Misa- Chan. Shall we write out our agreement in black and white." Usui grabbed some papers and pens from the nearby table.

"That's much better."

* * *

><p><em>Ayuzawa and Takumi, "Agreement"<em>

_I, Usui Takumi here by declare that I'll not charge Misaki any interests for using my books till the day she got all her stuffs in place._

_If, I broke any of this rules stated below, Misaki will have the right to "Punish" Me. And I shall obey all her commands with "obligation"._

_- DO NOT BLACKMAIL MISAKI ONCE THE AGREEMENT IS OVER._

_- DO NOT DISTRUB MISAKI AND LET HER DO WHAT SHE WANTS_

_- NEVER EVER STEP IN HER ROOM FROM NOW ONWARDS._

_- NEVER SWAP HER MEDICINE WITHOUT ANY VAILD REASONS._

**_*Note: Misaki came up with all these rules_**

_Sign,_

_Usui Takumi_

* * *

><p>"Is there anything else you wish to add in Misa- Chan?" Takumi asked her before she signed on this agreement beside Usui's signature.<p>

Misaki took a final look at the agreement before she signed it, looks like she miss the inverted commas appearing in the agreement.

"There, as promise I'll do whatever I like, and please stop following me everywhere I go." Misaki yelled before she left his palace.

"Tsk… Tsk… Misaki… did your Mom ever told you not to sign any agreement without looking at the terms and conditions sections." Usui smirked as he knew that Misaki is gonna regret it once she realize it.

_"Enjoy, use your last day wisely… Misaki, once school starts it'll be hell for you." Usui took a sip of his freshly – brewed Coffee and check his laptop for any updates for tomorrow lessons mostly likely Misaki will be in the same class as him once she finishes the orientation._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile …. Vampire Academy<strong>

Yukimura and the gentlemen were busying cleaning up the campus while they left the decorating jobs to the ladies. Tomorrow the day, where new comers would be joining them.

It's a tradition in Vampire Academy to hold a welcome party for these new comers, every year student representatives were be selected from different classes. This year Yukimura, Sakura, Shizuko and Kanou were the four lucky vampires [1] and half- vampires [2] to be selected for this job.

The four of them were be taking different classes, and be their guide throughout the orientation. Mostly this year orientation will last for three – four days depending on the number of activities waiting for them.

"Move to your left a bit." Kanou shouted to the guys that were placing the banner up.

"Does the banner look centralized to you?"

"Not yet, But we're half-way there move a bit to your right and it's done."

"Good jobs, guys." Kanou gave them a thumb up.

"No Problem, We're glad to be a help to you… call us when you need anything and we'll be right at your service, Kanou – San."

"Kanou will be fine."

"Hai" as the twins left the main hall and headed towards the ladies' side to check if they need any extra helping hands.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura and Shizuko….<strong>

"Sakura, pass me the scissor."

"Hai, Shizuko- Chan." As the half- vampire ,Sakura passed the scissor to Shizuko before she went to wrap the gifts up for tomorrow event.

"Ta- Da how is it?" Shizuko asked Sakura as she showed Sakura her master piece.

"OMG! It's Beautiful, Shizuko and it's a waste that you didn't take any art module last year."

"Art might be my interest but my passion belongs to the swordplay."

"Too bad, Swordplay isn't my cup of tea." Sakura said as they both of them ended up laughing.

"Guys, do you need any extra help?" Silly twins [3] spoke.

* * *

><p>"I don't think so, look we already got enough people to help out why not the two of you go and help Yukimura to clean the campus up." Shizuko said as she placed her hands on her hip.<p>

"Yes! Madam." the twins saluted her before they leave.

"Shizuko, I need your help." Sakura shouted as she was standing on top of the chair getting ready to place the decoration that they spent a few hours doing it.

"Coming."

"Alright, help me to stabilize the chair by holding it as it's unstable. Thanks!"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>2 minutes later ….<strong>

"Shizuko, we need your help here." A group of ladies yelled as they were stuck with the designs of their new campus Tee- Shirt.

"Coming~" Seeing Sakura half- way done with the decoration, Shizuko decided to leave her alone and headed towards the group that called for her earlier. Never did she knew that Sakura needed her help right now.

"Shizuko, I'm moving left a bit, get ready."

*No Reply*

"Hmm… Silence means that you're ready." Sakura thought just as she took a step towards her left, the chair started shaking vigorously and this causes Sakura to lost her balance and fell backwards.

"AH…. AH!"

Sakura's screaming caught the attention of Shizuko and the rest.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shizuko, where are you? I'm scared, this time I'm falling for sure. I still too young to die yet, there are still lots of thing to be done before I die.<em>

_Oh God, Please heard my prayer and let Shizuko rescue me in time._

_Shizuko…._

**"BAM"**

* * *

><p>Sakura close her eyes as she doesn't dare to open her eyes and look at her surrounding, She foresee that there would be blood all over the place.<p>

Strangely, Sakura didn't felt any pains at all, but there's impossible unless someone did managed to rescue her in time.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Tora asked her as he winced in pain.

Sakura slowly open her eyes once she heard the lovely voice that belongs to Tora.

"I'm fine, Thanks for coming to my rescue... how did you know my name?" Sakura said.

A smirk could be seen on Tora's face as he cupped Sakura's cheeks before he answer her question.

"Beautiful, how could I not know your name." Tora gave her one of his killer smiles.

Sakura blushed as words seemed to have stuck in her throat.

"You look cute when you're blushing, Sakura – Chan." Tora smiled at her.

"Uh…"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile …. Somewhere in the campus.<strong>

Never did they know a pair of eyes was spying on them not far away.

"Ugh, Tora… I'll make you pay for this one day." Kuuga clenched his fist tightly.

"Relax, Kuuga…. We need to plan our strategies before attacking him." Kouma said as the rest nodded their head.

"Fine."

"Tora look way suspicious to me during these last few days, did you guys realized it?" Shousei asked them.

"What do you meant?" Kuuga said.

"Tora had been extremely closed to Sakura and no one else; whenever Sakura is in trouble he'll be there for her."

"I smell troubled. " Yuujirou spoke.

"That made sense now, we got to do some research on Tora." Kuuga suggested.

"Hai!"

"Until we found the real identity of Tora, we'll keep a distance away for him, and pretend to be normal in front of him. In other words … avoid him as much as we can."

"Yosh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Sakura and Tora…..<strong>

Before Tora could attempt to Kiss Sakura's cheeks, Shizuko came into the picture.

"Gomen Sakura, are you hurt?" Shizuko said as she helped Sakura up.

"I'm fine now, Thanks to this guy If not I won't be standing here alive… TALKING TO YOU!"

"I promise you that, it'll never happened again."

"Please don't feel remorseful about it, Shizuko it's not your fault too."

"Alright." Shizuko patted her head as Sakura was like a sister to her before she went to thank Tora.

"Thanks a lot, Tora."

"You're welcome, Shizuko." With that Tora excuse himself as he needs to get some administrative things done.

"Shizuko, I thought that we were friend, but you didn't tell me that you know my savior." Sakura told her before she gave her that look.

"Erm… You didn't ask."

"Oh, but it's not too late right… I'm asking you now. Please tell me more about him." Sakura begged her.

"Sakura, I'm not that worm that grow inside his stomach… Plus I do not know him inside out."

"At least, you know his name right."

"Knowing his name, doesn't mean that I knew him inside out. Why don't you ask him yourself…? I'm sure Tora will be more than willing to introduce himself."

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that Shizuko? Thanks a lot." Sakura gave her a friendly hug before she went back to where she stopped earlier.

* * *

><p>Additional Notes : [1] - Vampires : Shizuko and Kanou<p>

[2] - Half - Vampires : Sakura and Yukimura

[3] - Silly twins, just a nickname for this twins- New characters that I introduce.

Submit a Review \^O^/

SpicyLicious (^~^)

12/2/12

**Edited Version as at 13/3/12 - WHITE DAY !**


	6. First Day Of Campus Life

The once isolated academy was alive... thanks to these newbies taking their own time strolling in clique, pair or solo.

For Misaki, it's a difference case as she arrive by air with the help of Usui… since they were running out of time as both of them kind of woke up late. Usui landed on the rooftop and placed Misaki gently on the ground before he offered his hands and helped her up, instead of accepting his offer, Misaki force herself up with all the strengths she had and wiped off the dirt that was staining her white shirt.

On other hand, Usui was busying adjusting his uniform as it kind of went out of position during their flight …. Thanks to Misaki as she can't stopped clinging onto his shirt.

"Is there a need to wear a tie?" Misaki asked him as she saw Usui busying adjusting his tie.

"No, unless you're a guy, but I think there's a bow-tie for ladies." Usui told her as he signaled Misaki to return back his suitcase.

"Oh." Misaki blushed and nodded.

"Hurry up, you're gonna be late." Usui shouted as he was already near the exit.

Misaki turn towards the direction of the source and realized that Usui managed to reach the exit at the speed of the light while she was still standing at her original spot. His speed was extremely fast that she didn't manage to catch it.

"Wow…" as the word escaped from her mouth.

"The clock is ticking, Misa- Chan." Usui pointed to his pocket watch.

"Coming~" Misaki replied as she followed Usui down the stairs which leads to Misaki's assemble point.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile …..<strong>

Yukimura and Kanou were busying doing head counts for the newbies, while Sakura was busying helping Shizuko with the activities that going to happen later. Realizing that one person was missing, Kanou decided to do a name call.

"If you heard your name been called, Reply it with a present… Understand?"

"Understood."

"Aoi -kun?"

"Present."

"Subaru-Chan?"

"Present."

"Erika-San."

"Over here."

" Honoka- Chan?"

"Present."

"Misaki Ayuzawa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There was no response from this person, Kanou decided to call her name the second time and if there's still no response again he shall mark her as absent.

"Misaki Ayuzawa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Calling once for Misaki Ayuzawa?"

.

.

.

.

"Calling twice for Misaki Ayuzawa?"

.

.

.

Before Kanou could even say the last call, Misaki responded with Usui tagging behind her.

"Over Here~" Misaki yelled as she was jumping up and down on the spot to make sure that Kanou could see her.

"Alright, since everyone present let's proceed up to the hall as the Kaichou is going to make his welcome speech." Kanou guided them up as Yukimura needs to get ready for his speech.

"I'll catch you later, Misa-Chan." Usui whispered into her ears before he disappeared into thin air.

"Erm... You're Misaki right?" Erika said as she tapped Misaki's shoulder lightly.

"Yup."

"I'm Erika, Nice to meet you." Erika extended her hands out.

Misaki shook it as the girls just exchanged their first hand shake.

"Sorry to interrupt your moments, but we're in a hurry Ladies … don't worry there'll be lots of time for you guys to do a self- introductions." Kanou told them as they made their up to the multi-purpose hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hall….<strong>

Students were sited according to their levels, Usui's class was right up at the gallery as there were not much spaces left to fit the next few classes. From the gallery, you could have the bird-eyes view of the hall. In less than a minute, Usui manages to spot Misaki… right at the end of the hall.

As Usual, 95 percent of the Students were busying chit-chatting with one another since it was the first day of campus life... The noise level was as loud as the whirring fans located in the different areas of the hall . Another 5 percent were busying staring at the newbies. Never did they know that starting at them will cause them to get nervous easily; The curtains acted as a signal to them telling the students that the speech was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>~DEEP SILENCE~<strong>

Applauses could be heard as Yukimura made his way up the stage with the microphone in his hands and started saying his speech.

"Good Day, Fellow Students of Vampire Academy… this year there'll be new addition to our family let us give them a round of applause."

***Clap* * Clap***

"Alright, and it's time for the welcome speech." Yukimura took out a piece of paper from his chest pocket and read it to his audience.

_Firstly, let me welcome the new students to Vampire Academy… as promised it'll be the best 3-4 years you would have in this school._

_Secondly, there'll be orientation for new students and this orientation will last for 3 days, more details will be provided later._

**_Lastly, Additional rule will be added to the current campus rules, but … this is only applicable for new students._**

A **"Boo"** could be heard after Yukimura made the announcement as many of them found it unfair, yes life is unfair.

"Do you guys mind lowering your volume? I'm not done with my speech yet." Yukimura bellowed through the microphone.

**~Silence~**

"Ahem." Yukimura cleared his throat and continued his speech from where he stops earlier.

_At the end of this orientation, **Students are allowed to skip a couples of grades** provided **if they did extremely well in the examination **That's going to take place on the last day of the orientation._

_**For those that didn't make it**, I'm sorry but you got to start with** grade one onwards and learn the basic of everything else like what your seniors did a few years back.**_

Lots of noises were been heard, as many of students were predicting which one of them will be joining them after 3 days. However, there were still majority of them who were not happy with this new rule as they found it ridiculous…. It's unfair to them in one million and one ways.

"Guys, before you make any protests to this new rule let me finish my speech first and if you're still unhappy about it, May I suggest that you write your suggestion and drop it into the suggestion box during recess break." Yukimura told them.

"However, let me warn you first newbies …. The test is neither going to be easy or hard. Your test will be set and graded by the sensei (s) and if you did not meet the criteria of**scoring above 98 percent**…. **You're not going to get any promotions**. All the best!" with that Yukimura ended his speech.

* * *

><p><strong>*Clap* *Clap*<strong>

"Misaki, are you confident of scoring above 98 percent?" Erika asked her as she was positive that she can't make it.

"Above 98 percent is too easy for me, Erika." Misaki smiled at her, it's not that she's arrogant but scoring a distinction in examination is her strength.

"Aww~, I'm jealous…. Do you mind coaching me after school?"

_"Hmm…. In other words I'm your tutor …. Sound great! As long as that Usui will be out of sight I won't have any problem with it."_ "Alright, Free of charge too." Misaki winked at her.

"Thank you so much, Misaki I really do owe you a big favor." Erika hugged her tightly.

"Don't sound too cocky yet, Misaki." Honoka spoke as she overheard their conversation.

"Excuse me?"

"I guess you didn't hear me, never mind let me repeat myself again… don't sound too cocky yet; you'll never know what is the outcome." Honoka replied while she tiled her head up.

It's was the first time that Misaki ever experience anything like this, that girl must have hated her to the core to speak in that manner. Luckily Misaki was a kind-hearted girl she decided to let her off this time round as she doesn't wants to leave a bad impression on the first day of school after all she still has Usui to back her up if anything were to happen to her.

"She's one girl; we got to look out for." Erika whispered to her.

"Yes."

"And if there's nothing else, we shall proceed with our plan; Senpai(s) take your position and let the fun begin."

* * *

><p>End~<p>

Yeah, I just realized that it's getting tougher to write each chapter out X3 I might take even longer time to update my fics XD

Edited Version as at 29/5/12... 11:13AM

Please Review (.^n^.)

Twinkle Earthling

28/5/12


End file.
